Inferno Ending
by Ziviah10
Summary: This is how 'Inferno' really ends!


Virgil hid his wince as he entered the lounge. The elevator that had landed on his weighed a few tonnes. That was surely going to leave a massive bruise on his back. Scott, who had been out dealing with a derailed train, looked up as he and Alan walked in.

'Hey Al, I love your portrait.' Scott smirked.

'Oh yeah, do I look handsome and adorable?'

Scott leant back and viewed the painting again. 'Well...I don't know if I would say that,' He smirked again, 'but it's definitely unique.'

Virgil went around and his eyebrows shot up. 'Well Alan, let me touch this up a bit, and I'll be done.' He said, picking up his brush and palette.

A few milimets later, 'Ok Al, done.' Scott looked up and burst out laughing. Alan went over, eyeing his older brothers with suspicion.

'Why do I feel like I've been made a fool of?'

'Because you have.' Virgil said, spinning the canvas around. Alan's face went red. What had once been a normal portrait of Alan's face now sported a French mustache, top hat, monocle, a goatee and a mouthful of rotten teeth with a cigar dangling from between his teeth.

'Ha-ha, ok, you've had your laugh Virgil,' Alan said, taking the canvas, 'this is now going into the trash.'

'It's your self-portrait Al, you do with it as you please.' Virgil said, chuckling. Scott chortled and shook his head. Alan glared at him and left the room, muttering something about older brothers under his breath. Virgil sat down next to Scott.

'So, how was the derailed train?'

'Hmmm...I spent a lot of my time sideways,' Scott said. 'but never mind that, 'Two looked...odd when you arrived home.'

Virgil glared in the direction in which Alan had left. 'Yeah, my genius younger brother decided to give her a new look and fly her too close to a burning building.'

Scott nodded, 'Yeah, John told me about that one.' He said, 'It sounded kinda crazy.'

Virgil half-smiled, 'Yup, crazy, hot and sore.' He said the last word carelessly, and then regretted it when he saw Scott sit upright suddenly.

'Sore?' Scott repeated, 'did you get hurt?'

'Um...' Virgil hesitated.

'Tell me Virgil.' Scott growled.

Absently, Virgil rubbed his shoulder, 'Well, the elevator that hit me weighed a good few tonnes.'

'An elevator hit you?' Scott practically shrieked. Virgil's silence confirmed that. Astounded, he sat back, then almost immediately sat back up. 'Where?' He demanded.

Virgil shot him a quizzical look, 'Uh, in the building.'

'No,' Scott shook his head impatiently, 'I mean where on your body.'

'Just on my back,' Virgil shrugged, 'nothing serious.'

'Then how come you're not sitting back?' Scott demanded.

Virgil glanced at the back of the couch with a raised eyebrow.

'Ok, how much damage has been done?' Scott asked.

'Dunno, I haven't checked,' Virgil muttered, shifting from his position on the couch.

Scott stood up, 'Well then, we're going to go check.'

'What?' Virgil inquired, 'what do you mean?'

Scott fought the temptation to roll his eyes. 'I mean we're going down to the infirmary to check your back out.' He grabbed Virgil's arm and hauled him to his feet, 'let's go little brother.'

Virgil groaned and started to make his way to the infirmary, Scott following close behind. When they got there, Scott pushed Virgil down onto one of the beds and ordered, 'Shirt off.'

Virgil gave him the _you're-kidding _look, then sighed when Scott folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. He undid the buttons on his plaid shirt the slipped it off.

Scott hissed, 'Man Virge, that's pretty.'

The only way really to describe Virgil's back was to compare it to a fruit salad. There was one big bruise that was several different colours and lots of little ones coloured purple, red and some blue. He also had lots of little cuts scattered across his back.

'Well,' Virgil craned his neck to see his back, 'will I live?'

Scott rolled his eyes, 'Yeah, maybe.' He got some antiseptic cream and then rubbed some into the cuts that were still bleeding.

'How does it look?' Virgil asked, wincing as the antiseptic cream started to sting.

'Hmmm...you look like a fruit salad.' He heard Scott mutter.

There was a moment of silence before Scott said, 'There you go, all done.' He stepped back and twisted the cap back onto the tube. 'I would suggest not using the Jaws anytime soon, at least until you're back is better, it'll hurt like crazy.'

Virgil shrugged, 'I won't be able to help it if I have to use it before hand.' He slipped his shirt back on and did up the buttons.

'Right,' Scott said, 'I feel like a snack, how about you?'

Virgil nodded, 'Yeah, and I know just the thing.'

Scott raised an inquiring eyebrow. Virgil grinned.

'Fruit salad.'


End file.
